


Wounds And Unspoken Words

by virgoscully



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ignoring Canon, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, jaime and brienne just taking care of eatch others wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoscully/pseuds/virgoscully
Summary: Jaime comes to find Brienne in her room, and while she's cleaning up after the battle some words get in the way of their feelings.





	Wounds And Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea from a post I saw on tumblr and I just needed to write it down. I'll be forever bitter about s8, so sometimes I need to picture Jaime and Brienne being soft with each other.
> 
> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.

It was an exhausting night. After the battle, there was not much left, besides wounds and unspoken words.

Jaime fought alongside Brienne in the Battle of Winterfell, just as he promised he would. He followed her commands, protected her when it was necessary, and she did the same for him. It was one of the most honorable moments for him and Brienne was glad that he was there too. Even though, she never actually told him.

After hours collecting the bodies, trying to organize Winterfell, they started to celebrate and drink. After all, they were all alive. It was reason enough, but Brienne, already free from her duty, decided that she will rest instead.

Brienne was exhausted not only physically, but mentally, so the best thing she could do is come to her room, light the fire and clean herself.

Not long after, she heard a knock on her door. It was Jaime, appearing with an expression even more tired than hers. He doesn't say much, but in silence, she lets him in and closed the door.

Jaime didn't feel at home in Winterfell, Brienne always knew that. But somehow, now that The Great War is over, Jaime has this lost look on his face, as if he didn't belong. He had his brother here as well, but Tyrion is too close to Daenerys and the others, he didn't feel safe to talk to him anymore. The northerners still despise him, but not her, she could never. Now that they were all happy and drunk, Jaime could be there with them, but he didn't feel comfortable with anyone there. It's in her room that he comes to looking for something, maybe a friend's shoulder. The only person he could count on.

_"You left early. I was ... feeling lost among the northeners, so ..."_  Jaime tries to explain why he was there and notices that Brienne is wiping her wounds by herself sitting close to the fire.

_"I’m too tired and they were so loud. I don't do those things,"_  Brienne tries to justify her absence, as if he doesn't already know that about her, while she prepares the bandages and wipes the blood from her wounds, on her shoulder.

Brienne feels Jaime's gaze on her, watching her injuries closely. Her left shoulder, he can see the scar, from the day he saved her from the bear. He stares and while he comes closer to her.

_"I did not know you have that ... the scar_ ", he says in a soft voice, and it was enough to know what he was talking about. They both remember this day very well. Even today she can’t believe he came back for her, to save her. And she'll be forever grateful to him.

_"Yes, it's part of me now"_ , Brienne says with a proud voice and looks into his eyes for a moment while he gives her a shy smile. He is proud of her too. Even more now, that she is indeed Ser Brienne Of Tarth, all her achievements in battles have an even greater significance. Jaime is filled with emotions, knowing that she is the knight he had always admired.

Being close, Brienne then notices that Jaime is also sore and full of wounds. Although they fought using in armor, it's impossible not to feel the pain after hours of battle. Now in her room, he's not using even his gold hand. It's too heavy and cold, she thought, but she doesn't mind looking at him without it. She can see that his right arm is sore and now that he doesn't have his sword hand, he did the best he could, but it's probably really uncomfortable to use it all the time. She realizes by the way he moves his arm and tries to hide his stump from her, but she knows he's in pain.

" _Hey, your arm is bleeding ... let me_ ", Brienne then approaches and picks up the cloth she was wearing, throws it in the water and starts to clean him up. He froze in front of her, he never let anyone touch his stump. Cersei would never do that, she was disgusted by it. But Brienne doesn't care. She patches him up without being bothered with it. Her touch, so delicate and yet firm. Jaime has never felt taken care of the way he does now.

" _You do not have to..._ ", Jaime tries to stop her after a few minutes. He feels ashamed, but she knows what happened, why he lost his hand, she feels proud of him, she would never walk away from him because of it. Then, she ignores him and keeps cleaning, unable to look directly at him, now that they're so close, and the warmth of his breath is taking all over her.

_"Brienne, I was saying before ... I came to Winterfell because ..."_ , and before Jaime could continue, she stops what she was doing to look at him. He misses her hand caressing his arm, and he couldn't go back to what he was saying.

They look at each other with such intensity that Brienne feels her heart beating so fast like it's going to explode, but still, looking at him, she has a hard time believing that he might be in Winterfell because of her.

Jaime doesn't know how to put into words what he's feeling, so he simply grabs Brienne's hand and entwines his fingers. He squeezes her hand, reassuring to her that yes, she is the reason he is in Winterfell. And she smiles, caressing her fingers over his.

Jaime then decides to clear her up as well and sits even closer to her, caressing her shoulder with a cloth, cleaning and caressing her at the same time.

_"Hold still..."_ , he almost whispers through her ear and she is shivering in every touch.

They stay together the whole night, patching themselves in silence, knowing that there is no turning back from this intimate moment. But Brienne smiles, knowing that at least they are alive and there is still time to figure it out what this actually means to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you like it pls :)


End file.
